gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Skovgaard
Adrian Vegar-Elin Skovgaard is an active character in the current storyline. He first came into play as a primary character in 2016 to enter the storyline as Arvid's oldest son and to take over as Lord of the Dreyi coven and help find a new global vamperic governance. His faceclaim is Alexander Prange Adrian is a pureblood sanguine vampire, living in Dreyvangan Castle within his home town of Gravengard - The Dreyri Coven's territory. First son of Arvid Jorn Dreyri & Agnessa Gilla Skovgaard. Brother to Lorelei Lynn Holtz. Married to Rona Elisa Lindelsen. Father to twins; Kellin Volf & Felice Løve Lindelsen. Sire to Caroline Hart. =Personality= Characteristics: Gentlemanly, selfish, narcissistic, calculating, daring, polite, respectful, industrious, hard working, needy, social, ruthless, lively, confident, vain, intelligent, rational, aggressive, easily bored, driven, stubborn, possessive, trustworthy, protective, obsessive, astute, strong willed, and stubborn. Likes: All outdoors, horseback riding, hunting, shooting, archery & sword play. Philosophy & Science, Reading history books & Biographies. Liquor, horses, canines & felines. Dusk & Dawn, Autumn foliage, Sea storms & Summer rain. Dislikes: Being stuck indoors or in small spaces, business meetings, sickly people, uncleanliness, greed, gluttony, idleness, self pity, poverty, reptiles & lizards, consuming food & eating mortal cuisine. =Appearance= Youthful, yet wolfish, Adrian is a handsome young vampire who certainly takes after the Dreyri side of his family. Sharing features of his father's he has a long, oval shaped face with a slim jawline that is contrasted by high set cheekbones and dark, and heavy brows. Typical of his Scandinavian heritage, his skin has fair in complexion with warmer ivory undertones. He is rarely ever clean shaven, although this look suits him. It doesn't by any means make him appear unkempt, but rather rugged in a fashionable sort of way and hints to his love of all things outdoors. His light brown hair and subtle ash blonde undertones make reference to his Mother's fair hair but his eyes of a clear sea blue; a mixture of blue and green make Adrian unmistakably a Dreyri. =Family= Arvid Jorn Dreyri. Father - He is often told that he can be like his Father when he is displeased, and has his temper to match. Adrian doesn't know Arvid well although now that he will be taking his place as Lord of the Coven he hopes to learn a lot from him and about him as a person. From what he had heard from his Uncle Sven he can be a challenge, but this only makes him more eager. Agnessa Gilla Skovgaard. Mother - Adrian was predominatly brought up by his Mother, although he knows his Father he was absent throughout his childhood. Agnessa agreed to raise Adrian within Gravengard before she married Arvid, and her father: The Lord of another Noble Vamperic House, made sure that she spent her days there comfortable. A stately home was built for her within the grounds of the castle and this is where she brought up and had her son tutor and molded to one day become the Lord of the Dreyri Coven. Lorelei Lynn Holtz. Sister - An accidental sister to Adrian, however one of his cloest friends in this world. They are very similar in character, some say it is due to how their mother brought them up to be bold and brave, they share their love of adventure. Ever the rebel Lorelei married younge to a sired German Vampire, this suits her as she was never one for chidren of her own, although she doesn't mind then persay. She adores her niece & nephew. Teaching them to test their limits is her favorite sport... Rona Elisa Lindelsen. Wife - Made to marry when Adrian was 42 Rona was the only women he was presented with that interested him enough to make the time he spent with her bareable. She wasn't shy or overly demur like the other Noble ladies that his Mother had matched him to. She was spirited, and just as disinterested in marriage as he was. Their marriage was utterly for convenience, although they're still friends. Not the motherly type Rona had little to do with the twins she bore Adrian and he takes soul charge over their upbringing, tutoring and well-being. Kellin Volf Lindelsen Son - Adrian's oldest child, the first born of his twins. Kellin acts very much the older brother to Felice although they are both 17 and were born only minutes apart. Kellin is kean on philosophy and historical reading, he hopes to be a schollar one day, perhaps an adviser in the coven council. Felice Løve Lindelsen Daughter - Somewhat of a daddy's girl Felice has always loved spending time with her father. She isn't the girly type but hopes to one day be in Gravengards Military. She has always been a figther as she was very small when she was born, as her brother had take up the most space in the womb. However she is named Løve, norwegian for Lion for a reason as she fought her hardest in her early days and pulled through. =Fledgling= Caroline Hart 'Born 2092; in the midst of the fall out of the Mythical war. A mortal, born to christian the extinction of her race, Caroline has never felt she belonged to this world. Growing up in France, in a small enclave village where the last surviving Mortals gathered, it was a difficult place to grow up and she was always hungry, poverty striken and lonely. ' 'One October night in 2107, the villagers woke suddenly in the night and ran, screaming and frenzied into the woods, as they were set alight by the terrorists that decended on the village. ' 'A vamperic hunting party, which came yearly as winter fell, was rumoured to have already swept through Germany, Austria and Switzerland, and had now found it's way into France. Happening upon the mortal enclave village was when Adrian discovered Caroline. He was only 46, young for a vampire, this was only the first time he'd acompanied his kin on this mass hunt. Caroline was discovered in one of the houses, still in bed just waiting... She was young and beautiful but most of all she wasn't scared upon being escorted out of the house by two of Adrian's kin to stand in the center of the village with their other catches. The other's pleaded for their lives only to be laughed at by their capturs. One by one she watched as she her friends were slaughtered. As silent tears ran down her cheeks she waited her turn until finally it came and her only comfort was Adrian, who stood four feet from her, who kept his gaze fixed on her's until her eyes flickered closed and her life disappeared...Presuming she was dead Adrian aided in piling the bodies into one of the houses, which they would set on fire to dispose of the corpses, but when he picked up Caroline's tiny body he realized she wasn't yet dead. Thinking on his feet to save her, he took her body and hid from the rest of the hunting party, and fed her his blood. She was sired and Adrian never returned home with the rest of his kin. Caroline ''is 28 years old now, but she'll forever look 15. ' Category:Characters Category:Vampires